MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Kabal
Kostume 1: His new and improved appearance in his MK II ending * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Kabal * Unlockable Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 3: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 4: Kabal Redesigned * Kosplay 1: Mighty Gazelle from F-Zero * Kosplay 2: Grifter * Kosplay 3: Sonic the Hedgehog * Kosplay 4: Snifit from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Horror Skin: Sonic.exe, which is like his Sonic the Hedgehog skin, only it's blackish-blue and his mask contains glowing eyes that leak blood Bio Kabal was originally a member of the ruthless terrorist group known as the Black Dragon clan, led by Kano. But at some time later, he turned his back on the Black Dragons and left the clan forever. As Kabal redeemed himself afterwards, he joined the NYPD riot patrol alongside Kurtis Stryker. During Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, both Stryker and Kabal fought against a horde of Outworld monsters. Kabal faced the Tigrar Shokan Kintaro in combat, but was burned alive by him. Kano found the horrifically disfigured Kabal and took him to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, where he was repaired by being placed metal platings on, which restored his respiratory system that was badly damaged in the fight against Kintaro. Despite Kano demanding that he rejoin the Black Dragon clan, Kabal refused and sided with the forces of good. Kabal may have been given back his hookswords but ever since his change of heart, he vowed only to use them for anything but injustice. Gameplay Character Trait Hooksword Grapple: Kabal throws both his hookswords at the opponent, and reels himself onto them. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Raging Flash:' Kabal runs forward at a very fast speed past his opponent, leaving them spinning into a dizzy state. In MK II, this is called Nomad Dash. **The enhanced version is called Nomad Charge. This increases the speed of Kabal's start up. *'Gas Blast:' Kabal fires a purple projectile from his mask. He can do this both on the ground and in the air. **The enhanced version is called Vapor Blast. This makes the projectile larger in size and increases damage. *'Sawblades:' Kabal summons sawblades from the ground, cutting the opponent. In MK II, this is called Buzzsaw. **The enhanced version is called Saw Blades and sends two blades instead of one. *'Tornado Slam:' Kabal takes both hookswords and slashes in front of him, if the opponent is in range, they will be hooked. He then spins the hookswords, spins the opponent around, and slams them on the ground. **The enhanced version is called Cyclone Slam. Kabal will spin the opponent around twice before slamming them. Accelerated Gains moves that focuses on Kabal's speed. His backpack glows purple. *'Fast Dash:' Kabal dashes forward, shoulder-charging the opponent. Can be used as a combo starter. (Accelerated Variation) *'Backdash:' Kabal dashes backwards, allowing him to dodge multiple attacks. *'Around the World:' Kabal runs off-screen, appearing behind the opponent and lands a couple punches. ** The enhanced version is called Upward the World, in which Kabal uppercuts the opponent after landing a couple of punches. Hazardous Gains moves focuses on Kabal's gas mask. Purple gas is leaking from his mask. *'Suffocate:' Kabal grabs his mask and loses some health, but does more damage by suffocating. (Hazardous Variation) *'Chemical Grab:' Kabal grabs the opponent, brings their face close to him and emits toxic gas, causing them to lose health. ** The enhanced version is called Chemical Throw. After Kabal lets go of the opponent by throwing them, they lose more health for a few seconds. *'Toxin:' Kabal leaves a gas out of his mask that will stay on the arena as a cloud for a few seconds; if the opponent steps into it, they will lose health. ** The enhanced version is called Toxiced Off. A cloud lasts longer before disappearing. Hook Down Gains more combos and moves focused on Kabal's hookswords. Has hookswords in his hands instead on his back. * Hookswing: Kabal swings one of his hookswords upwards and pops the opponent into the air. (Hook Down Variation) * Hooked: Kabal flings out his hooksword and hooks into the back of the opponent's shoulders and presses his foot onto their chest, digging the hooksword farther in. * Nomad Hook: Kabal dashes forward with his hookswords hitting high into the air. ** The enhanced version is called Nomad Overhead Slam, in which Kabal hits the opponent overhead and slams them up. X-Ray Move * Speed Busted: ''' Kabal dazes the opponent before stomping on their foot, breaking it. He then runs behind them and slashes their spine, before back-flipping them into the air. Super Move * '''Running Around the Universe: Finishing Moves Fatalities * Speed Demon: Kabal zips through his opponent a couple of times, slashing him/her and causing blood to fly out in every hit. His last rush is where he chops the opponent's torso off, accompanied by a slow-motion sequence. As the torso starts flying, Kabal jumps up and cut the head off and, in slow-motion sequence, splits both the head and the torso vertically in half. * Skin Taker: Kabal turns his opponent around and jams both of his hook swords into the opponent's shoulders. He quickly yanks off the screaming opponent's flesh and holds up the hooks that are holding onto the flayed flesh in the air. The skinless opponent falls down dead. * Spinning Throat Slash: Kabal spins his opponent around, spins him/her a second time, increasing the speed, and spins him/her for a third time. Then he holds the opponent, who is about to puke. Kabal proceeds to cover the mouth and slits his throat and the puke gushes out mixed in blood. X-Ality * Hooky: Kabal zips through his opponent as he stabs him/her in the chest, leading to one of the hooks stabbing through the heart, which starts spraying blood as a result. He then zips through the opponent from behind, stabbing the back of his/her head with his other hook, lodging the hook into the brain and also causing it to spray blood from the injury. Kabal finishes by kicking the opponent in the groin (for the males, this is accompanied by their testicles blowing up. for the females, nothing is accompanied). The opponent kneels down and falls dead until the handle of the hook stabbing his/her head touches the ground. Brutalities * Killing Dash: When Kabal does the dash, the opponent keeps spinning and blood splatters everywhere. When the opponent stops spinning, they're a skeleton until they falls on the ground, bursting into pieces. * Cutted Sweep: Kabal cuts the opponent's legs off with his hookswords after sweeping them. * Head Around: Kabal punches the opponent's head off when behind them. It flies off-screen, reappearing on the other side.(Accelerated Variation) * Disfigured Melt: Kabal's mask peels off, revealing his disfigured face and the opponent's face melts off as they screams in terror. (Hazardous Variation) * Kicked Through: After pressing his foot onto the opponent's chest, Kabal kicks his foot through the opponent; leaving a hole on their chest. (Hook Down Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities * '''Underaway: '''When Kabal dashes onto the opponent and slashes them, Stryker fires a grenade launcher at the opponent, exploding them. (with Kurtis Stryker) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Kabal runs around a couple of times and then stops and says, "Let's see what you're made of." Victory Pose Kabal swings his hookswords a few times before posing with them. Rival '''Name: '''Fox McCloud Both are very, VERY fast. Also, both have a type of dash move. Fox has a dash where zips through the opponent, whereas Kabal's makes the opponent dizzy for a few seconds. Category:MK Vs Nintendo